Where Do I Begin?
by KezzaKolls
Summary: Post!Winter Soldier AU. Steve suggests that Bucky keep a journal so he can write down the things he remembers or the way he feels to help him "cope" with everything that has happened. Bucky thinks it's pointless but tries it anyway.
1. Chapter 1

Before I start I'll have you know this was not my idea. This is the idea Steve gave me. To write about the things I remember and how I feel. Honestly I feel like shit and I really don't want to do this. But I promised Steve I would at least try it out and he would know if I lied so... I don't know why I'm writing this like someone's gonna read it. I suppose this is how everyone writes in a diary...er, journal.

What do I tell you first? Where do I begin my story?...I guess I'll start with Steve. Yes. I'll give you the story of how me and Steve meet one another.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve and I meet when we were in third grade. I knew him slightly before then but who didn't know Steve. He was the smallest in our school so he was always the one to be picked on the most. He really didn't have any friends, now that I think about it neither did I, and never talked to anyone besides the teachers. I don't exactly what made me want to be his friend but one day at the end of the year he spoke. And I listened.

A red haired girl a grade above ours, Margaret McIntosh , was one of the prettiest in the school but her family wasn't as well off as the rest of us. If Steve was the most picked on kid at school, she was a close second. Her father and mother had owned a drug store downtown, McIntosh Pharmacy and Supplies, and had a great deal of business. Unfortunately, the two got into a car wreck just as the company was growing. With no grandparents on either side alive, Margaret was sent to live with her Uncle and Aunt Phillips, who were actually her mother's cousins. The couple was said to have 8 kids and more coming, so with only Mr. Phillips with a low paying job, the family didn't always have enough. If there was any reason to be nice to Margaret, it was that. But the kids at our school didn't seem to care. They'd tease her about her hair not being combed or washed well enough, or how she'd have stains on her dresses. She'd cry of course, but silently with her head down so no one would see. This is where Steve comes in. One day these boys were teasing her while she was trying to eat lunch. They pulled her pigtails and made her drop her sandwich on the ground. And when she started crying, one of them simply said, "Well...Pick it up. You eat dirt anyway so why does it matter." And I think that's where Steve sort of lost it. He stood up from his chair, his lunch bag in hand, and marched over to the table, a strong stare in his eye. I'd learn later that Steve got that from his father. He was a sight to see really. He looked like a speck compared to those boys, who were only a few grades ahead. With a calm quiet voice, Steve said slowly, " Didn't your momma ever tell you not to pick on girls?". The whole room was silent then, everyone looked at him in shock, including me and those boys.

That was the first time Steve ever spoke out of turn and stood up for someone, and it definitely wasn't the last. The boys stared at him for a moment and then they did what every big guy does when a little guy speaks up. They hit him. I guess I didn't like that to much because, as idiotic as this seems now, I joined in the fighting. It didn't last long really. The principal, Mr. Keaton, came in and broke it up immediately. I came out with a busted lip but nothing too major. The other boys had a few scrapes and bruises. But Steve came out the worse, with a black eye and large bruise the right side of his face. Even with all that Steve took a ham sandwich out of his bag and handed it to Margaret. I think that was the first time someone had been nice to her in a while because she burst into tears.

After Mr. Keaton let me and Steve off with a warning, I sat down with Steve at his table. He didn't say anything at first then he spoke quietly. "Why did you help me?" "...I don't know," I said. And I wasn't lying, I really have no idea why I cared enough to help Steve at all. But we became friends after that. And Margaret grew up to be beautiful and was asked out by the boys who picked on her. But I think she had a thing with Cindy Patterson, the second most beautiful girl in school.

I have idea what to write next, so I think I'll leave you to think about that...


End file.
